Freeform drawings provide a simple way for users to create content to graphically represent an image, idea or principle. Freeform drawings are also referred to as electronic sketches, and are generally unconstrained inputs that are specified using freeform paths to mimic a user's ability to draw on a piece of paper using a pen or pencil. In computing devices, a user may define freeform paths that are detected using touchscreen functionality of a display device (e.g., as a gesture, through use of a stylus), using a cursor control device, and so on.
Although a user may quickly input freeform paths to compose a drawing, the freeform paths are typically informal and thus not intended as a finished work. Conventional techniques have been developed to increase precision and the look-and-feel of these freeform drawings. These conventional techniques, however, typically require detailed knowledge on the part of a user and involve a significant amount of time to perform.